and i'll keep you warm, dancing in a downpour
by long time brother
Summary: bash / kenna: "Our king and queen are depending on us to do this, Bash," Kenna bites her lip. "We can't fail." "Okay, but could you loosen this gown? It's really tight."


**and i'll keep you warm, dancing in a downpour**

.

_'I have learned that only two things are necessary to keep one's wife happy. First, let her think she's having her own way. And second, let her have it.'_

**Lyndon B. Johnson**

.

.

"Our king and queen are depending on us to do this, Bash," Kenna bites her lip. "We can't fail." "Okay, but could you loosen this gown? It's really tight."

.

.

They're outside a convent, skilfully hidden by the drooping emerald willow trees surrounding the aged building as a small playful breeze picks up. Kenna swallows tightly, lips pressed together in a futile attempt at keeping her humour suppressed.

"Francis and Mary are depending on us to do this, Bash," she says, biting her lip to stop herself bursting into hysterical giggles. "We can't fail."

"Okay, but could you loosen this gown, Kenna?" Bash gets out with difficulty. "It's really tight."

And she's down, laughing hysterically until the lady falls to the floor, uproarious laughter bursting forth from her lips while her husband watches, unamused. Tears of mirth begin to stream from her eyes as Kenna takes a breath to calm herself down, sees Bash once again and laughter spills from her lips yet again.

"_Kenna_!" Bash tries to look as stern as possible. Well, as stern as you can look when you're wearing a nun's robes.

There they are, husband and wife, Lord and Lady of Horse and Hunt, dressed in nun's robes. Kenna looks fine, at least, but Bash's robes are straining at the seams, his tight, muscled chest almost ripping the bodice of the gown.

Getting up quickly, Kenna sobers. "Hold your breath," she offers, as she fiddles with his robes. "It's what we ladies do, all the time. Just try not to faint."

Bash throws her a disgruntled, unamused look and Kenna giggles again before pulling a few pins and laces out, allowing her poor husband to breathe. "How did you even get these, in the first place?" he asks, rubbing at his chest.

"Um … that doesn't really matter—we've got to get in the convent," Kenna says quickly, looking a little guilty. Bash eyes his wife suspiciously but allows her to seize his hand, yanking them both to the front door of the convent.

"Right, we just get the papers and get out," Bash mutters to her as he raises his hand to knock on the door. "Try not to get distracted by any mirrors, darling wife."

"Why don't you focus on not ripping your robes, Bash, dear?"

The door swings open to reveal a stern-looking woman who eyes them apprehensively as Kenna smiles brightly and Bash quickly throws the veil over his face. It's a few minutes before they realise that they're still holding hands and Kenna drops his like a hot potato.

"And who might you be?" the woman asks.

"I'm Sister Kenna and this is Sister Bash … la," Kenna trails off and Bash closes his eyes in despair. "Sister Bashla. Yes. Ahem. We're the new sisters, sent from the convent in … Paris."

The woman's eyebrows lift.

"From the King and Queen themselves."

They lift even more.

"Won't you let us in?" Bash tries for a high-pitched girly-sounding voice and Kenna is suddenly finding it hard to breathe and the woman's eyebrows have gone so far up they're practically nonexistent and damn, their cover is—

"You'd better come in, then," the woman says. "I'm Sister Valerie."

—surprisingly intact.

Bash turns to let Kenna in first. She shakes her head, biting down on her bottom lip and Bash's eyes draw to her lips, soft and rosy, ready for the taking—

"No, no," Kenna smiles coyly. "After you, Bash_la_."

His father really has it in for him, doesn't he?

.

.

Once they're inside the building, Kenna makes an excuse to go to the bathroom and Bash announces he must accompany her because that's what girls do. It's quite true; you see girls in their giggling hordes practically throwing themselves into the bathrooms together and truth be told, Bash has always wondered what the allure really was. He leaves quickly, the robes billowing out behind him, grateful to be free from the disapproving gaze of Sister Valerie.

Finding Kenna in a corridor, Bash casts a wary gaze around them before muttering urgently, "We need to search the head office."

"It's that way," Kenna jabs a finger toward the end of the corridor, 'I saw it on our way in."

They move in a purposeful fashion, heads held high in their usual confident ways, and the two find themselves inside the office in a few moments, without any interruptions. Bash immediately throws off his veil and begins rummaging through the top drawers while Kenna drops to the floor and searches through the bottom drawers.

The search is hurried and quiet, interrupted only by Bash or Kenna's disgruntled growls as the papers are yet to be found. From time to time, Bash finds himself dropping his gaze, to see a tireless Kenna ripping open drawers and again, her lips seem enticing, far too enticing, a mesmerising crimson demanding to be claimed. Kenna, for her part, sometimes finds herself flicking her eyes upwards to see a determined Bash delving through a bundle of papers and her eyes are always drawn to his the robes screaming against his taut chest.

"Found it!" Kenna crows triumphantly as she holds up a sheaf of papers, signed by King Henry. She beams brightly up at a proud Bash and says, "Where to put it?"

Bash opens his mouth to offer a solution but Kenna stuffs the papers into her chest, tucking it in carefully. When she feels his stunned gaze, Kenna shrugs and grins. "Every woman's hiding place, Bash."

Chuckling quietly to himself, Bash says, "Do you keep your brain in there, as well? You seem to have hidden that pretty efficiently."

Glaring at him, Kenna bats at her husband's legs before pushing herself up after refusing his outstretched hand pointedly. She yanks open the door and stalks out, a still chuckling Bash striding after her.

Too late, a whole crowd of nuns are turning around the corner, eyes on the two nuns coming out of Sister Valerie's office and Kenna gulps as Bash almost barges straight into her stiff back.

"Bash," she mumbles, "we need a distraction!"

"I only know one kind of distraction!"

"Then do it!"

Throwing all caution to the winds, Bash presses his lips to hers, pure, rich warmth erupting from their touch as she responds enthusiastically. She tastes of the sea, salty sprays and the feel of bright sunshine pouring like liquid gold and it's exquisite—

The nuns all begin to scream with panic.

Most reluctantly, Kenna opens her eyes and they widen in alarm as realisation hits her like a slap. "Oh my God," she mumbles against his lips, "Bash!"

"What is it?" Bash pulls away.

"You're a nun."

Bash laughs disbelievingly. "What are you talking about—I'm not a …" he glances down at himself and sheer horror paints over his features. "HOLY COW, I'M A NUN! WE HAVE TO RUN!"

"This is not the time to be speaking in rhyme!" Kenna begins to scold and pulls a face. "You've infected me, too!"

Seizing her hand, Bash pulls at his wife and they race to the end of the corridor where Sister Valerie has sent out a search party for them. She exclaims loudly at them, sees Bash's uncovered face and recoils as they continue to dart away.

The two burst out of the convent; Bash, ready to carry on running, but Kenna stops him and yanks them both to the hiding place they were in, before.

She takes a breath. "We can wait for Francis and Mary here."

Screams echo from inside the convent.

"We left a bit of a mess, didn't we?" Bash comments airily.

.

.

By the time Francis and Mary have arrived, Bash's robes have fully split and they've both changed into better attire. Bash has hardly been able to draw his hungry eyes away from Kenna who replays the … _distraction_ in her mind on a loop. Both do not want to break the awkward, sizzling silence, pigheadedness rearing inside the two as the atmosphere crackles with electricity.

"Are you guys … alright?" Francis asks as the two draw near. "And there's been talk of some reverting nuns around the castle—do you have anything to do with that?"

Kenna's guilty look resurfaces but she pushes the papers into Mary's hands with a triumph. "We got the papers," she says, avoiding Francis' questions. "Although you may have to donate a bit of money to the convent."

"Why?" Francis asks as Bash chuckles to himself at the fond memories, but Mary interrupts.

"But these papers—they're fake," Mary says, rummaging through the papers.

"What?"

Bash and Kenna's startled voices tangle together as one; _so we did all of that for nothing_?

"The ones we need are in a whorehouse."

.

.

**fin**

**A/N: **This was fun to write. I thought of Bash and Kenna working together and was like, you know what, they'd be really good at that because they're like Superman and Supergirl except stubborn as hell. I really can't help this new obsession I have with the two now - it's like, they're just so adorable together and they remind me of Klaroline (sigh)!


End file.
